


The Littlest Stengar

by Kross



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kross/pseuds/Kross
Summary: Morvyn didn't know Stengar wandered the forests so close to Caed Nua, and he wasn't prepared for the surprise he was going to get when one jumps at him and his hunting party.





	The Littlest Stengar

It wasn't often that Morvyn wandered without Aezedi by his side- the two Watchers were practically attached at the hip. But this was a simple supply run- and Morvyn was itching to have his own independance. Eder accompanied him, along with Sigani (and of course, Ituumak) - both skilled enough in picking out the herbs they needed and Sagani swift with the bow to take down a few animals they came across.

(Sagani had suggested they bring Hiravias instead of Eder- but Morvyn assured Eder would be helpful! Besides- he's better company than Hiravias any day.)

The trio kept mostly quiet as they went about their business- Eder humming quietly as he collected herbs, Morvyn working along side him, and Sagani and Ituumak hunting down some deer. When they grouped up again, Sagani had a catch of four rabbits, a deer, and Ituumak had caught a squirrel. Both Eder and Morvyn had a substantial bag of medicinal (And cooking) herbs suitable for Brighthollow. They carry a content conversation as they make their way back to Caed Nua- but...

Morvyn's head tilts as there's a movement at the corner of his vision. He stops, not having spoken much anyway as the other two continue on. He listens quietly, and watches the bush--

He jumps backwards as a stengar leaps from the bushes, snarling and roaring. Eder and Sagani turn back, and frantically drop their loads to grab their weapons. Morvyn hastily retreats from the Stengar's swiping claws.

"Ww-wait! Wait-- Do-don't-- we're sorry! We didn't mean to tresspass!" He barely dodges a swipe. He waves his arms to try and gesture for his companions to run. An arrow flies past Morvyn to strike the Stengar in the shoulder.

Now, notably, this stengar is not a stengar, so to speak. This Stengar is a druid- bipedal. It lets out a cry and its ears go back, and it retreats, whimpering. Eder shoves his way forward to place himself between Morvyn and the creature, bracing his shield as it retreats back, tail between its legs.

Sagani carefully approaches, a scowl on her face, and she lowers her bow. Ituumak pokes his head between Morvyn's legs.

"T-they were a druid!" Morvyn runs a hand down his cheek, and looks to his companions. Sagani blinks.

"A druid?"

Eder looks up to Morvyn, then to where the stengar retreated. "..If it was, it was a feral one, right?"

"I--I don't know! They...they were scared and lonely..." He goes quiet for a moment, then pushes around Eder. Eder lets out a sound of protest. Sagani and Eder look at each other, and Eder sighs.

"...I'll get our things." He moves back to where they'd dropped their days hunt, and Sigani and Ituumak follow after Morvyn. He carefully moves through the underbrush of the forest, listening and looking for signs of the stengar.

Instead, sounds of soft sobbing come to his ears. He follows the sound, and to his surprise- huddled in a bush with an arrow through her shoulder, a tiny Orlan girl is curled up in a ball, sobbing her poor eyes out as blood seeps from the wound. Morvyn lets out a tiny gasp, and the girl squeals and tries to move away, but only breaks out in more sobs of pain. Morvyn immediately crouches down, and raises his hands.

"I'm -- I'm so sorry, I'm not going-go-going to hurt you, I promise." He says, voice soft. The orlan girl looks up at him, big terrified amber eyes peeking out from behind her unkempt, short brown hair. Her ears are pinned down, and she hiccups.

"Y-you shot me." she whines.

Sagani emerges from behind Morvyn, and the girl tries again to push away- but the arrow is to big and causes to much pain for her to do so. Sagani's eyes widen and she drops her bow.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry."

The girl lets out a shakey sob, and hides her head. "D-don't kill me." She manages to get out between sobs.

Morvyn whines. "N-no- no of course not- c-can we help you? please?"

Theres a long moment where the only noise is her sobbing, but...she nods, hiccuping. Morvyn smiles softly, and...and carefully picks her up. Sagani looks incredibly guilty.

"You're gonna be ok, alright sweetie? Do you have a name?" She asks.

The orlan girl sniffles and shakes her head, tense in Morvyn's arms. Sagani's expression falls, and she notes the rags that the girl wears.

 

* * *

 

The group makes swift haste back to Caed Nua, eventually catching up with Eder. The little girl is rushed to the infirmary. Sagani fusses nearby, while Eder takes the gatherings of the day to their respective places. (He tucks himself against the side of Brighthollow after, a little extra dash to his whiteleaf pipe today. Anxiety makes his chest tight.)

"Do you think she really doesnt have a name?" Sagani ponders, sitting next to Morvyn as they wait to hear more of the poor girl.

"I-I...d-don't know. M-maybe she just c-can't remember it." He wrings his hands, and Sagani sighs. He studies her for a moment, "...I-its ok, sh-she'll be ok, you know."

"I...I hope so. Sorry."

"I-its o-okay. Yo-you were t-trying to protect me." He offers a smile, and the dwarven woman just...runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head. He nudges her gently. "S-she'll be alright, S-Sagani. S-she's g-got a strong soul."

Sagani looks up. "..You saw it?"

Morvyn nods, and looks down- expression (from what can be seen anyway) sobering. Sagani watches him for a few moments.  
"What did you see?"

"....Everything was taken from her when she was small. I...she lived near one of the Engwithan ruins, with her clan. It...only came in blurs. There was a fire..or an attack? She ran into the woods and...and she's been alone. She's scared..." He sniffles a little, feeling some tears pressing at his eyes. Sagani touches his arm gently, and he leans on her a bit. "...Do you thin- think we c-can take care of her?" He asks quietly.

"...Yeah, don't see why not. We've got good people around and..well, there's always someone 'round Caed Nua." She pauses, "...and thanks to you, we've got the best security in the Dyrwood." She smiles up at him. Morvyn smiles back.

Their attention is quickly drawn by the doctor ( A stocky man, with dark skin and frizzy hair tied back into a bun) who emerges from the infirmary, and offers a smile.

"She's been all patched up and is doing fine, if either of you want to go see her."

Sagani lets out a sigh of releif, and Morvyn visably relaxes.

"T-thank you. very much for your help."

"Of course, Watcher. I'm more than happy to lend my assistance."

Morvyn nods, and the doctor retreats back inside. Sagani stands up and streaches, and moves towards the door -  
Only for it to swing open and the little Orlan girl to dart out, and run smack into Sagani's chest. The two both grunt- and Sagani scoops the child up before she can bolt. The girl lets out a screech.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She wails, flailing-- then stopping as her face scrunches up in pain.

"No! You- you need to rest." Sagani promptly carries the child back inside the Infrimary, where the poor frazzled doctor is sitting on his butt. She puts the girl into the bed again, and Morvyn enters behind her- fussing. He helps the doctor to his feet, and helps clean up the mess as Sagani tries to settle the child- with little sucsess.

"H-how do I know you're not gonna EAT me when you get the chance?!" The little girl bares her teeth. Sagani sighs and looks to Morvyn, and the great death godlike carefully moves over.

The little girl cowers a little, ears going back. Morvyn takes a seat in the chair next to her bed, Sagani making her retreat. The two stare at eachother for a little while.

"Why does your face look like that."

"I d-don't know. I was just born like that."

She makes a face. "Oh."

Morvyn nods.

"...Are you going to eat me?"

"N-no! No- I...w-we want to help you. I-if you want t-t-to stay here, you can, i-if you want." Morvyn offers a nervous (trying to be confidant) smile. She considers this quietly.

"...If I don't like it, can I leave?"

"I...I suppose you c-can, yes." He looks down, then back up to her. She tilts her head, and...she...relaxes carefully, nodding.

"..Okay."

"....My name is Morvyn."

"..Nice to meet you, Mister Morvyn."

"..J-just M-Morvyn or Morv w-works." He cracks a sheepish smile.

"Morv." She nods, eyelids drooping.

"..Do you have a name?"

"...nuh uh." She shakes her head.

"...Um..." He glances off to the side (not that anyone can tell), and then back to her. "...Would...you like one?"

She opens her eyes fully again to stare. She scrunches up her face, considering this, then ..nods her head.

"Um...." Morvyn scrunches up his own mouth, thinking, studying her. The two sit in silence for some time before Morvyn speaks up- just as She's about to doze off.

"Hazel?"

She blinks. "Hazel?"

"Y-yes. Um. Hazel. Like the colour of your fur." He feels his face grow warm with a blush. Dumb. The girl stares for a while, then nods her head.

"I like it." She closes her eyes, sighing. "Thank you..Mister Morv.." She mumbles, dozing off now.

Morvyn smiles. He reaches to tuck her in- though he pauses before he touches the blankets. (Memories of fear rush through his head. Anger, being tossed out into the snow.)

...

He tucks her in with a trembling hand, before leaving to let her rest.


End file.
